Four friends, an evil queen and a devil
by violettopaz
Summary: With help from his four friends, Nick returns home to pick up his last belongings. But things doesn't go as planned when his father returns.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I am Nora and this is my first fic, so I hope you will forgive my misstakes and be kind. Let me introduce myself:**

**I am a Gleek, a Klainer as well as a Niffler but above all else I am a daydreamer. Since I found the magical world that is tumblr and fanfiction I've been hoping to write my own stuff in the future. I've always wanted to be able to write like I actually have some talent, but as they say; fake it until you make it. **

**However, I should warn you. This is AU. Since it's me writing I've mixed some warblers with my own fictional characters. The warblers (as you know them) does not go to Dalton Academy in this fic, and I've added my own two characters Zacharias (Zach) and Nellie. (Nelly). There will be Niff in this story, but not any Klaine. I do hope you'll like my power-couple though. **

**I don't know how long this will be, I planned it to be a one-shot but as you'll notice it is not. **

**If you are homophobic, please don't bother to read this.**

**Disclaimer: Glee and the warblers belong to Ryan Murphy and Fox**

* * *

David did not like this, and he was not alone.

"Nicky what if he comes home, maybe your mum told him you would come", Jeff said with a worried tone.

It was that possibility that scared them most. The congressman might come of as an polite and well-polished man, but towards Nick he was nothing but hostile and perilous. A week ago Nick had been thrown out by his father when he had found out about Jeff. Nick had not been especially troubled by this, on the contrary actually, he had gladly left the hell-hole that was his home. During the week he had lived at his grandma's house and he planed on staying there. His mother had begged him to return home and promised that she would leave his father. Sadly, this was nothing that Nick hadn't heard before. There was one problem though, he needed his backpack that contained his most valuable belongings like his ipod, computer, diary and passport. Even tough his mother wanted him home, he had been promised by his father that if he did visit them again he would "_destroy him like he had with all his opponents without any mercy_". This was why his four friends, including his boyfriend, had insisted to join him back to the elegant mansion.

They were standing on the pavements and since David wouldn't unlock the doors they were unable to leave the car. All eyes were on Nick as he slowly nodded and answered.

"She might have although she promised not to. But it will only take a second, I'll just have to get my backpack and say goodbye". Jeff opened his mouth to answer but Nick used his puppy eyes and pleaded.

"Please honey, I can't leave for good without saying goodbye to her, she is my mum". Jeff sighed but caved.

"Fine, but if anything happens to us..."

Zach raised his brow. "You're going with him?"

"Why of course, I have to protect my prince from the evil queen and her malicious husband", Jeff replied.

Nick rolled his eyes.

"Someone has watched too much Once Upon A Time."

"That's an understatement, but guys seriously we got to go!", Nellie said.

"**WHAT**?", the guys shouted in union.

"Nelly, you _can't_", Zach said sharply, "You haven't met him".

"Yeah, he's almost as sexist as he is homophobic.", Nick agreed, "We'll go and you three will stay here and look for my father".

"So just because I'm a girl I have to be protected? I can take care of myself ", she said coldly while looking in to Zach's eyes.

"That's not what I meant, I just think that-" Zach begun but was cut off.

"And besides, I can distract both Mr. and Mrs. Duval with my charm and knowledge about politics", she added with a smirk.

David nodded while the others looked fairly skeptical. "And in the worst case scenario you could always strip for him", he said teasingly.

Nelly smacked him with her mobile.

"Aouch, be nice grumpy. But enough with this, we are losing precious time. Jeff, Nick and Nelly- be quick. Zach and I will stay. Now go", David ordered. He unlocked the doors from his front seat and they took off.

"David", Zach said between his teeth.

"She will be fine loverboy, they all will. But if she won't and you'll regret not telling her how you feel about her... Well, remember not to blame me."

While Zach begun to fight with David the rest of them had made it to the front door. Nick opened the door with some hesitation and then took a step forward.

The hallway was lit up by an enormous crystal chandelier. The wooden floor was covered by a crimson Egyptian rug that his father had brought home from one of his many business trips. When Nick finally had told his parents about his sexuality the trips had started to increase as well as his father's late working nights. He had never particularly liked his father, but from the moment his father had told him that he was an abomination and that he was not worth more to him than a cockroach he had hated him with all of his heart.

"Nick sweetie is that you? I have cooked you dinner, it is your fav-"

Mrs. Duval appeared in the doorway. She was dressed in a black Chanel dress together with navy-blue pumps that made holes in the floor. Her eyes, ice-blue, had the exact same color as Nick's. Her lips were bright red with lipstick and they were at the moment pressed together as she observed her son's companions.

"Hi mum", Nick said with a fake smile. Mrs. Duval put an identical smile on and asked who these presentable people were while looking directly at Jeff. Nick bit his tongue so his sarcastic remark would not leave his mouth.

An awkward moment passed by when no one made the opening move. Finally Nellie took a step forward.

"Hi Mrs. Duval, my name is Nellie and I must say that you have a marvelous home. This is Jeff", she said and pointed at the blond boy with a smile, "and we are both close _friends_ to your son".

Both Jeff and Nick realized that bringing Nellie was probably a very clever decision. She was the only one of them who could put a mask on and play perfectly nice in front of Mrs. Duval. Nick reminded himself to thank her for that.

"Hello dear, that is very nice of you. Nellie is a very pretty name, a girl like you surely must have companion, no?"

Nick couldn't help himself as he answered on her behalf. "Mother, I don't know how many times you will try and fail at fixing me together with a girl. I like boys and as you well know by now I am together with Jeff". At those words he intertwined his fingers with Jeff's and looked her boldly in the eyes.

Back in the car Zach froze when he saw a shining black Porsche drive past them and enter the garage. In a second he sent a text to Nick.

**'Your dad is home. Get the hell out of there.'**

**TBC**

* * *

**Confusing? Bad? **

**English is not my native language (but I was hoping you did not notice that..)**

**I'll blow you a kiss from my computer if you would be oh so kind and review. **


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter contains a political discussion. Please don't be offended and don't take it too seriously, I really do not mean to make anyone upset! :)**

**Warnings: Language, violence**

**Disclaimer: Glee and the warblers belong to Ryan Murphy and Fox**

* * *

Nick got the message at the same moment he heard the sound of a spinning engine on the driveway. He froze to the spot and squeezed Jeff's hand tightly.

"Shit it's my dad, we can't stay here Jeff. You have to go to the car, take Nelly with you and I'll run and get my bag.", he commanded.

"No way, I won't leave you alone with him and your mum", he replied with a look at Mrs. Duval. "_We _will get your bag, Nelly could you distract him?"

"Absolutely, Nick you still have that rope ladder right?", Nellie asked. He nodded and she continued,

"Good, use it and get to the car when your done. I will be _fine_ boys but you need to get going", she added when she saw their worried looks.

"Bye mother", Nick spoke and kissed her on the cheek.

Jeff pulled Nick by the arm and dragged him with him as they ran across the hallway, turned to the right and went upstairs.

During this time Mrs. Duval had stiffened and watched her son disappear with his boyfriend. She turned to Nelly as she spoke in a horrified tone-

"He can't find out that he's here, he'll...", she did not finish the sentence but Nelly got it perfectly and spoke with determination in her voice,

"He won't. We will tell him that I'm a new neighbor who came to introduce myself. What is he even doing here? I thought Nick said he was going out with colleagues"

* * *

Nick was sending a message to David saying that they were coming and that they should be ready to go. Since his father hadn't let him bring anything from his room before getting thrown out this was his chance. His room was a mess, it had clothes all over the floor, the sheets were wrinkled and his bed was covered by books from his study-night a week ago. Quickly he packed his books, the worn teddy bear he'd grown up with, the macbook, his ipod, passport, wallet and finally the letter Jeff had sent him during summer break.

Jeff opened the window and tied the ladder to the hooks on the outer wall. After a short argue about who should climb down first Jeff found himself beaten and threw his leg across the window-frame. He had reached the last step when a strong wind created a draught that made the door to Nick's room slam shut with a loud '**BAM'**.

Nick could hear his father yell even with the door closed. He looked at his boyfriend who was standing on the lawn.

"Fuck, I can't leave her with him. Get Zach and David", he commanded and closed the window.

* * *

Nellie had no problem distracting the congressman since he not only was easy to flatter but also rather drunk. She ignored his insulting remark about the "proper" place for a woman and simply smiled when he talked about how he considered school prayer essential. They were having a discussion about why the republican party had gained so many votes in their district (something that actually bothered her enormously)

"Well, people must have realized that raising taxes and hunting gun owners is a waste of time. America is a free country and it is one's right to carry a gun. If the police can't protect my family then I have to", Mr. Duval spluttered.

"I completely agree with you John, did you hear about ?, yesterday he-", Mrs. Duval begun when the sound of a door being slammed shut stopped her. She flinched but tried to cover her anxiousness with a quick comment,

"Oh I must have forgotten to close a window. I will go up and check!"

Even in his drunken state called her bluff and replied in a stern tone, "Lidia you never forget to close the windows, you always complain when he does that". Something in his eyes switched when mentioning Nick and he continued with a sharpness in his tone that made Nellie shudder.

" Is he here Lidia?"

"Who? It is just the three of us that are home John. I must have forgotten-"

"DON'T LIE TO ME LIDIA", Mr. Duval howled and grabbed her by the arm. Mrs. Duval seemed to change strategy and looked almost shameful as she whispered-

"I'm so sorry John. I told him he was not welcome but he and his friends would not listen. The girl told me to distract you."

Nellie could not believe what she was hearing, Nick's parents spoke of him like he was a criminal. And how the hell could had been elected as a congressman? Pure hate filled her veins. She remembered her plan B and turned on the recording device in her back pocket.

"You should be ashamed of yourselves. He is your son and you treat him like-", Nellie was cut of by a burning pain in her face and she realized someone had slapped her.

"He is _not_ our son", Mr. Duval spat but turned around when he sensed movement from the stairs.

Nick arrived just in time to see one of his best friends being slapped by his father. He normally did not hit Nick and he never got violent if there were any chance of being caught since he had a reputation to retain; so he assumed he was drunk. Nick was very aware of how his father acted with alcohol in his blood and he had no intention of experiencing it again. A concussion and some bruises, a hospital visit and a threat from his father about what would happen to him if he told the truth were the consequences from the last time his father had gotten drunk. Unfortunately for Nick the congressman had both money and power. In addition to Mrs. Duval's false testimony he knew better then to report him. Jeff, David, Nelly and Zach had sensed something was wrong when he came to school two days later but it was not until Jeff by accident saw one of his bruises later that night that he told him. That had been seven months ago and his father had spent twelve weeks in Washington D.C after that. He did not plan to end up in a hospital this time he thought and took the last step down the stairs.

"Get away from her", he said firmly

Apparently the others must have raced to the house because suddenly the front door flew wide open.

Using the moment of surprise Nellie made a sign to Nick to leave and he quickly slid past his parents. Mr. Duval realized their attempt and got a grip on Nick's wrist. He roughly turned him so they were face to face.

"**HOW DARE YOU COME BACK? I THOUGHT I MADE IT VERY CLEAR THAT YOU ARE NO SON OF OURS ANYMORE AFTER TELLING US ABOUT THAT DISGUST**-"

"**SHUT UP! I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU SAY ABOUT ME BUT DON'T YOU DARE**-"

"**YOU DO NOT SPEAK TO ME IN THAT LANGUAGE", **Mr. Duval bawled and pushed Nick against the wall and smacked him .

David and Zach were the first ones to react, David prevented Mr. Duval from hitting Nick a second time by grabbing his arm and Zach pulled Nick from the wall and pushed him towards Jeff. In return Mr. Duval aimed for David, but he was quick and ducked before being hit.

"**STOP**", Jeff suddenly shouted. "This will only end up badly for you", he said and pointed at Mr. Duval.

The congressman seemed to think about this statement before he slowly answered-

"And whose words do you think they will believe in, those from a congressman or those from five teenagers?".

"They will trust the one with evidence", Nellie replied and pulled up her recording device. With two 'clicks' the tape started and they could hear her speaking before being hit by Mr. Duval and after that Mr. Duval saying "he is not our son". They all stayed in silence during a couple of seconds and listened before she finally stopped the recording and turned to Mr. Duval.

"Now, let us go or I'll hand this over to the police. Then we'll see what happens", she said smugly.

For someone who was loaded Mr. Duval sure moved surprisingly fast in that moment, but Nellie was faster. Mr. Duval aimed for the device but she threw it to Zach, when the congressman moved to him he passed it on to David and he slipped it to Jeff. But when Jeff was about to throw it back to Nellie he pushed her away to grab it. Nellie lost her balance and fell. A scream of horror escaped from one of the boys before her body collided with the glass-table behind her.

**TBC**

* * *

**Well I guess it did not stop there either... **

**Thank you so much Anon for that review! It truly made my day :D *Sending love and butterfly kisses from my mac***


End file.
